scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Girl Scout Cadettes
Cadettes are Girl Scouts who are in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades (around ages 11–14). Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. They wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with white membership disks. Cadettes use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Cadettes and the National Leadership Journeys to earn diamond shaped badges. Typically, Girl Scouts at this level are encouraged to assume leadership roles within them, such as assisting in leading and coordinating service unit or association events. They may also earn the Cadette Program Aide award, the Cadette Community Service Bar, the Cadette Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Cadette Safety Award and the Bridge to Senior Award. They are eligible to earn the Silver Award, which is the highest award available to girls at this level. Awards Cadette Leadership Journey Awards * AMAZE! *# Interact Award *# Diplomat Award *# Peacemaker Award *# LiA (Leader in Action * Breathe *# Aware Award *# Alert Award *# Affirm Award *# LiA (Leader in Action) * Media *# Monitor Award *# Influence Award *# Cultivate Award *# LiA (Leader in Action) = National Proficiency Badges Legacy Badges # Comic Artist # Good Sportsmanship # Finding Common Ground # New Cuisines # Cadette First Aid # Cadette Girl Scout Way # Trees Skill Building Badges # Digital Movie Maker # Eating for Beauty # Public Speaker # Science of Happiness # Screenwriter # Book Artist # Woodworker # Special Agent # Trailblazing # Babysitter # Night Owl # Animal Helpers # Field Day # Entrepreneur # Netiquette Financial Literacy # Budgeting # Comparison Shopping # Financing My Dreams Cookie Business # Business Plan # Marketing # Think Big = Girl Scout Cadette Safety Award Main article: Safety Award (Cadettes) Girl Scout Cadettes must complete these five steps to earn the Safety Award: # Learn how to make a room safe for a young child. # Find out about water safety and learn to perform a reaching assist from a dock or the side of a pool to help someone out of the water. # Teach a Daisy or Brownie what to do if she gets lost and why she shouldn’t talk to strangers. # With your family, make sure you have enough food, water, and medial supplies on hand to last at least three days in case of a natural disaster. (Remember to plan for pets!) It’s important to have someone outside the area whom everyone in your family can contact in case you are separated. Learn who your family contact is or help your family choose a contact. # Discuss bullying with your Girl Scout group, friends, or family. Write and sign a personal-responsibility statement that covers how you’ll behave at school, at home, and online. The Girl Scout Silver Award Main article: Silver Award The Silver Award is the second highest award of the Girl Scouts of the USA, and the highest award that a Girl Scout Cadette can earn. Prerequisites Girls must be in 6th, 7th or 8th grade (or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Cadette, and have completed a Cadette Journey before she can begin work on a Silver Award project. Silver Award Steps # Identify issues you care about. # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo. # Explore your community. # Pick your Silver Award project. The Silver Award project must be done in the local community (beyond the Girl Scout community). # Develop your project. # Make a plan and put it into motion. # Reflect and share your story. Bridge to Girl Scout Seniors '''Bridge to Girl Scout Seniors Award '''is when Girl Scout Cadettes move onto the Senior level of Girl Scouts.Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Cadettes Category:Levels